


Une aire sombre

by malurette



Series: Entre les ombres [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Mad Scientists, Manipulation, One Shot Collection, Villains, houtou
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de courts one-shot & mini-fics sur la citadelle des Hôtô - côté sombre.<br/>1er volet : Phan et Gyokumen, Admiration excessive. <br/>Edit ; 2ème : Le règne de Gyokumen et ses conséquences.<br/>3ème : Nii, Comme ça pour voir ?<br/>4ème : Gyokumen et Kôgaiji, Un beau jouet.<br/>5ème : Phan et Gyokumen, Du gâchis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phan, Gyokumen ; Celle qui gouverne

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Celle qui gouverne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** one-sided Pr Phan/Gyokumen  
>  **Genre :** admiration/infatuation  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « la loi c’est moi » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (11 mars ‘09)  
>  **Avertissement :** moralité tangente  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes
> 
> "Dame Gyokumen s'est mis en tête de tout régenter dans la forteresse de Hōtō et dans le monde entier ; ça n'est pas Phan qui protestera contre ça."

Dame Gyokumen s’est mis en tête de tout régenter dans la forteresse de Hōtō et dans le monde entier. Le temps de ressusciter son bien-aimé Gyū-maō au moins, mais nul doute que cela obtenu, elle se posera comme impératrice à ses côtés et refusera de laisser le pouvoir qu’elle a acquis. Elle y a visiblement pris goût.

Parce qu’elle a décidé de rentre à tout prix vie et pouvoir au Roi, parce qu’elle met tout en œuvre pour lui, elle s’est octroyé droit de vie et de mort sur tous les habitants du château, et personne en cherche à le lui disputer.

Gyokumen parcourt les couloirs du château d’un pas décidé. Ses ordres ne souffrent aucun délai, aucun refus, et elle veille à ce qu’ils soient dûment exécutés. Gare à celui qui lui désobéirait !  
Ce pouvoir absolu qu’elle exerce, elle s’en est emparée peut-être de force ? Sa force justement lui donne raison de l’avoir fait.  
Elle a pris le contrôle, elle a tout mis en ordre ici. Nul ne contestera son autorité. (Pas même le fils du roi, ce qui, aux yeux des simples troupes, légitime ultimement ses actions.)

Arpentant ses quartiers d’un pas souverain, bien campée sur ses deux pieds, ou trônant fièrement, le buste droit (et quelle poitrine elle met ainsi en valeur !), le port de tête altier, l’air suffisant, tout en elle semble dire,  
 _C’est moi qui édicte les règles, qui donne les ordres._

Elle a le pouvoir et l’ambition. Elle a la force et la prestance.  
Les yōkai s’étant ralliés à Kōgaiji lui sont également soumis.  
Et il n’y a pas que la piétaille : les scientifiques qu’elle a achetés lui sont tout aussi acquis.

Le professeur Phan en tout cas ne cherchera sûrement pas à remettre quoi que ce soit en question à propos de sa maîtresse. Cette femme exceptionnelle lui a offert la possibilité d’exploiter à sa guise ses connaissances et son talent ; en remerciement pour cela elle la servira au mieux.

Elle se plie à ses ordres sans sourciller, et même plutôt avec le sourire. Elle _aime_ y obéir, en fait, elle aime que sa Dame la dirige. L’autorité de Gyokumen lui plaît : si décidée, elle donne envie de la suivre.  
(Elle l’a juste un peu trop idéalisée, elle la croit meilleur qu’elle ne l’est vraiment. Mais tant pis.)  
La reconnaissance et l’admiration qu’elle éprouve gomment ses défauts à ses yeux.

Ajoutée à sa beauté naturelle et à l’intelligence dont elle fait montre, Dame Gyokumen rayonne d’une aura d’autorité ; elle tend à faire croire que sa parole est vérité absolue et lui prête une sagacité plus grande encore.  
Phan la trouve superbe.

Elle lui obéira en tout. Vraiment, quels que soient les ordres. Si d’aventure elle les trouve moralement discutables, elle élèvera peut-être son opinion et tentera si possible une autre approche, selon ce qu’elle jugera le plus profitable à sa bienfaitrice. Mais au final, elle se réduira à ses exigences, certaine que quoi qu’elle fasse, c’est qu’elle a une bonne raison pour se justifier, qu’elle n’a juste pas à donner à de simples serviteurs.

Dame Gyokumen régit vraiment tout ici.  
Y compris le cœur de Phan.


	2. Hôtô-jo, L'ouverture d'une ère sombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est un âge sombre qui s'est ouvert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’ouverture d’une ère sombre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** Gyokumen, Gyū-Maō, Kōgaiji  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama-tish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o5#o2, « ténèbres » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Voici 500 ans, le Prince Guerrier Nataku, envoyé par le Ciel, a tué Gyū-Maō et scellé son entourage. La forteresse est tombée dans les ténèbres de l’oubli.  
Mais au fil des siècles, le sortilège s’est affaibli et a fini par se briser. Revenus à la vie, les membres du clan ont perdu une éternité d’influence sur le monde. Des rivaux d’autrefois ont pris leur place. Les humains également ont prospéré bien plus que prévu : voilà qui est contrariant. Et leur chef ne peut ressusciter pour rétablir la situation. Leur âge d’or est-il donc irrémédiable révolu ?  
Mais son fils est vivant, et, comme être légendaire, acclamé par les yōkai.  
Quelques années à se familiariser avec ce nouveau monde, à exister en lui, et il est largement accepté comme figure d’autorité.  
Toutefois, il ne prendra pas du jour au lendemain la succession de son père. D’abord, il ne s’en sent pas encore la force. Ensuite, les chefs des clans ne sont pas prêts à lui céder tout leur pouvoir. Enfin, c’est tout leur clan qui pense encore à Gyū-Maō comme leur seul vrai chef, et sa concubine émet l’idée que sa mort n’est peut-être pas définitive. 

Des tréfonds de sa forteresse, elle met sur pieds son grand plan. Magie ancienne qui se réveille avec eux, magie nouvelle apprise de ceux qui sont restés vivants dans le monde, et science empruntée aux humains, tissées ensemble, feront bien un miracle.   
À Kōgaiji de s’assurer que les tensions entre clans anciens, nouveaux et renaissant ne dégénèrent pas en une guerre généralisée qui affaiblirait la grande nation yōkai dont elle rêve ; à Gyokumen de superviser la résurrection de son bien-aimé pour le remettre à la tête de cette nation. 

Ce monde qui a changé sans eux, elle va le remodeler à l’image qu’elle s’en fait.   
Si certains clans peuvent disparaître comme il est déjà arrivé fortuitement – du fait d’un étranger ! cela peut l’arranger ; un rival de moins. Tant qu’on ne la prive pas de ses soutiens…  
Et si la magie nouvelle a des effets secondaires imprévus… elle avisera. Le grand réveil des instincts de vie des yōkai à travers le pays, avec le réveil de la forteresse mère, et, si tout se passe comme prévu, annonçant le réveil de leur grand roi, l’arrange plutôt. Si sa conséquence est une guerre contre les humains, ça n’est pas un problème !  
Que le monde se déchire, à feu et à sang, tant qu’elle obtient le pouvoir…  
En attendant qu’elle y parvienne, tous en conviennent, elle comme ses ennemis, même si pour des raisons différentes ; c’est un nouvel âge de ténèbres qui s’est ouvert, mais il prendra bien fin un jour. Quand, de quelle façon, et selon quel point de vue, cependant l’on n’y est pas encore.


	3. Nii Jyan-yi, S'ils arrivent à ouvrir le ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le point décisif ce sont ces sutra dits de l'Ouverture du Ciel et de la Terre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** S'ils arrivent à ouvrir le ciel...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnage :** Nii Jian-yi  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o5#o3, « céleste » pour 10_choix  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** situé très tôt dans la série mais spoil possible jusque très loin dans _Saiyuki Reload_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Pour ressuciter son roi bien-aimé, Gyokumen s'est acheté les plus grands talents. Sorciers yōkai, bio-technologiste humain de génie et... même un sūtra sacré, base de la magie bouddhique, acquis au prix fort.

Il a gardé cela pour lui, mais c'est la présence de ce fameux rouleau qui a décidé Nii Jian-yi à rester. Oui, l'expérience en soit piquait sa curiosité : repousser les limites du possible pour la vie humaine comme yōkai, c'était un défi assez difficile pour l'intéresser. Ce qui est trop aisé l'ennuie. Ce lien avec son passé, un défi précédent qu'il a relevé et accompli, éveille en lui quelque chose de curieux.  
De la nostalgie ? Il ne croyait pas cela possible de sa part. Ce rouleau Sacré du Ciel qui appartenait à ce cher et regretté Kōmyō Sanzō...

Il pourrait très bien déchiffrer le sūtra, mais, seul, il ne les aiderait pas. Gyokumen elle-même l'a compris, donc il n'a aucun scrupule à le taire.  
Quant à celui qu'il cache, le sūtra du Néant d'Ukoku Sanzō... inutile aussi dans cette expérience : il continue à en taire l'existence. Non, ce qu'il leur faudrait ça serait au moins le second sūtra du Ciel : Maudit. Celui de Genjyō Sanzō. Ce morpion a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois où il l'a croisé. Depuis avant la mort de son maître... Il est devenu encore plus insupportable.

Nii écrase une cigarette et sourit à son lapin en peluche : oui, il sait ce qu'il fait dans cette triste forteresse. Il observe l'agitation, l'exaltation et la détresse de ces fourmis qui tentent de comprendre et d'accomplir ce qui les dépasse. Tous ces sentiments qui lui sont étrangers sont au moins divertissants à voir d'au-dessus. Alors il restera bien là encore un bon moment ; le spectacle promet de durer au moins un peu !

Oh, et puis mine de rien, s'ils arrivent effectivement à ouvrir le Ciel, il sera impressionné. À quel point, ça dépendra de quelle aide il aura été obligé d'y apporter lui-même. Mais quand même. On peut toujours espérer une surprise ? La vie serait bien ennuyeuse sinon.


	4. Gyokumen, Kougaiji ; Elle en ferait volontiers son jouet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le joli prince héritier est censé faire seulement tapisserie, puisque son royal papa reviendra bientôt. Il y a de l'idée là-dedans... mais tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle en ferait volontiers son jouet  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kōgaiji ; Gyokumen/Gyū-Maō, Gyokumen -> Kōgaiji  
>  **Genre :** admiration déplacée  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o5#o4, « si beau » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Kōgaiji est une merveille de la nature, une illustration de la perfection à laquelle tout yōkai pourrait aspirer.   
Tout le portrait de son père, le redouté Démon Taureau ; en plus jeune, moins musculaire, plus agile... plus attirant. 

La couleur écarlate vibrant de ses cheveux, rare chez les yōkai de plein sang, n'est pas source de suspicion chez lui. Tout le monde connaît ses parents et la fidélité de Rasetsunyo pour Gyū-Maō. Tout en lui clame quelle est sa noble ascendance. La large marque yōkai sur sa joue, contrastant avec sa peau ambrée ; ses capacités hors du commun... Et la couleur violette de ses yeux, plus frappante encore : ils sont de la nuance que l'on dit propre aux Dieux, qui se retrouve parfois chez les yōkai et plus rarement chez les humains. La combinaison de ces deux raretés l'auréole de mystère.  
Toutes ces marques d'exception, pourtant, ne l'éloignent pas de son peuple. Tous le reconnaissent comme leur. Il est vraiment un Prince idéal. (Et pour les demoiselles, s'il n'était aussi inaccessible, il serait aussi un parti de rêve.)

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche, en tout cas. Alors, les avis sont mitigés. D'aucuns le trouvent charismatique au-delà de leur espérances et boivent ses rares discours. Dame Gyokumen au contraire a ses idées, les idées de la Reine emprisonnée, sa détestée rivale, en horreur, et se félicite que son beau-fils soit si taciturne. Ça gâche moins souvent le tableau, qu'il se taise.  
Un garçon comme lui, fils de son père, devrait se contenter d'être beau et fort et rester discret et effacé. La première partie, être, il la remplit déjà si bien. La deuxième, paraître, est une autre affaire.

Nii Jian-yi promet qu'il peut arranger son problème d'attitude et le plier à sa volonté. En faire un bel ornement à placer derrière son trône... et il tient parole. Un si beau jouet, elle répugnera presque à l'envoyer en mission loin d'elle. Mais allons, sa volonté ne fléchira pas : si elle désire pour elle sa beauté et sa servitude, elle a d'abord besoin de sa force. Elle pourra profiter du reste quand il reviendra victorieux. Victorieux pour elle et non plus pour lui seul comme dans sa défiance passée : il n'en sera qu'encore plus appréciable !


	5. Phan -> Gyokumen, Un triste gâchis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelles œillères se met-elle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un triste gâchis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Dr Phan -> Gyokumen, Nii Jian-Yi  
>  **Genre :** angst & denial  
>  **Gradation :** PG~/ K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o5#o8, « tristesse » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Dame Gyokumen a grassement acheté les connaissances et le savoir-faire des plus éminents sorciers et scientifiques parmi son peuple – plus un humain.  
Phan lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante : sa reine loue son talent, la tire d’une vie de médiocrité, lui donne tant de possibilités de briller ! Elle fond de bonheur à voir les laboratoires et la machinerie mis à sa disposition. Les moyens dont elle bénéficiera pour mener sa grande tâche à bien ! Elle se prend d’une affection sincère pour ses collaborateurs : le vieux docteur Wang, malgré son humour grivois, est un puits de sagesse et elle ne se lasse pas de l’écouter.

Une seule ombre au tableau : cet humain, ce Nii, qui semble avoir ensorcelé la reine. C’est peut-être le meilleur et son aide sera peut-être indispensable, mais sa seule présence horripile Phan. Derrière lui, elle n’est plus que deuxième et ça la vexe. Dame Gyokumen qui proclame si haut sa fidélité à leur roi : comment peut-elle s’acoquiner avec ce sale type ? Dans quel désespoir, quelle frustration est-elle plongée si elle a recours à quelque chose de si vil... son coeur se serre à cette idée.  
Et c’est lui, elle en est certaine, qui a mis dans sa tête des idées si dangereuses, d’utiliser sa propre fille, chair de sa chair, enfant innocente, pour leurs expériences. Dame Gyokumen ne devrait vraiment pas s’abaisser à cela ! Phan a mis sur pied plusieurs plans de remplacement, tous aussi fiables et pas plus longs ou difficiles à réaliser. En privilégiant plus les sorts et moins la génétique, par exemple... mais ces idées sont balayées au profit de l’autre affreux. 

La situation est encore plus laide à voir que cet affreux qui se moque ouvertement d’elle.  
Ça blesse parce que c’est la vérité.  
Oui, elle est éperdue d’amour pour sa reine, sa bienfaitrice.  
Non, elle croyait cet amour pur et sans souillure de désir impossible et de jalousie.  
Elle ne supporte pas l’idée d’avoir mal analysé la situation d’origine, éblouie qu’elle était par ces promesses.  
De s’être amourachée d’une ombre, d’une fausse impression.  
Que la corruption puisse dater d’avant encore. Non, c’est impensable ! Gyokumen a trop de prestance, trop de charisme, pour cacher des choses pareilles. Elle devrait aussi avoir trop de force pour se laisser corrompre par des instances extérieures, mais qui sait où mènent la solitude et l’envie depuis la disparition du roi...  
Et elle ne lui en veut même pas à elle, certaine qu’il y a une part de vérité quelque part dans cet amour, quelque chose de beau et de bon en elle. Après tout elle est une grande reine qui accomplit de grandes choses pour son peuple malgré tout, et capable d’un si grand amour pour son roi, même si son expression est parfois maladroite ! Gyokumen est forcément salvable ; juste pas par elle, petite Phan engagée pour tout autre chose...

Mais quel dommage, quelle tristesse ! Elle ne peut que l’observer impuissante, sans avoir rien le droit de tenter pour aider ce cœur qu’elle devine souffrant et rien faire bien sûr non plus pour guérir le sien. Sa situation est insoluble, et pas loin d’être désespérée.


End file.
